


Политика тёплых подарков

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: — Итак, — устало начал Брюс, — считая Клинта, меня, Баки, Тони и Сэма, выходит пять штук.— Прошу прощения, у меня не плед, — сказал Сэм. — У меня рукоплед. Это разные вещи.Баки едва сдержал желание бросить всю груду пакетов Сэму в голову.— Потому что у твоего рукава? Это всё равно плед, Уилсон. Они все — пледы. Даже плащ, который Тор прислал прямиком из Асгарда с подарочной доставкой вороном, по сути, просто плед с верёвочками. Каждый их нас купил Стиву грёбаный плед.
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 42
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Политика тёплых подарков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket Gift Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232185) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



— Ну хоть ты? — спросил Баки без особой надежды на иной исход.

Клинт беспомощно пожал плечами и передал ему огромный мягкий свёрток, обёрнутый блестящей фиолетовой фольгой.

— Прости.

Тони накрыл глаза рукой:

— У меня начинается мигрень.

— Итак, — устало начал Брюс, — считая Клинта, меня, Баки, Тони и Сэма, выходит пять штук.

— Прошу прощения, у меня не плед, — сказал Сэм. — У меня рукоплед. Это разные вещи.

Баки едва сдержал желание бросить всю груду пакетов Сэму в голову.

— Потому что у твоего рукава? Это всё равно плед, Уилсон. Они все — пледы. Даже плащ, который Тор прислал прямиком из Асгарда с подарочной доставкой вороном, по сути, просто плед с верёвочками. Каждый из нас купил Стиву грёбаный плед.

— Знаешь что, он сам виноват, — сказал Тони. — Не притворяйся он без конца, что ему не холодно, нам не пришлось бы хоронить его под лавиной кашемира.

— Ты купил кашемировое? — спросил Клинт, с интересом тыча в подарок, завернутый в красно-золотую бумагу. — Если ему не нужны все, можно мне его забрать?

— Нет, — хором ответили все в комнате. Клинт поднял руки, признавая поражение.

Дверь открылась, и Баки напрягся, но вместо Стива вошла Наташа с полными руками подарков. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что поверх чёрной бумаги были нарисованы изящные серебристые снежинки, но Баки знал, что на самом деле это паутина, ведь они с Клинтом сами купили ей бумагу после Хэллоуина в магазине, где всё по доллару.

— Наташа, — отчаянно произнёс Баки. — Прошу, скажи, что ты купила Стиву не плед.

Наташа остановилась и спрятала подарки у себя за спиной.

— Я не покупала Стиву плед.

— Рукоплед? — спросил Сэм.

— Нет.

— Мантиплед?

Наташина тишина предвещала недоброе. Баки успел лишь зарыться лицом в руки, когда дверь снова открылась.

— Привет, ребят, — настороженно сказал Стив.

— Привет, Стив, — пробормотал в ладони Баки.

— Что происходит?

— Мы все купили тебе пледы, и это твоя вина, — выпалил Тони. А мгновение спустя добавил: — Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, — машинально ответил Стив. — Вы купили мне пледы?

— И всевозможные вариации, — сказал Брюс. — Некоторые с рукавами. Некоторые с верёвочками. Может, и с тем, и с другим: я пока не понял, как устроен мантиплед.

— Мы можем их вернуть, — сказал Баки, опустив руки и хмуро глядя в пол. — Подарим тебе что-нибудь другое.

— Зачем мне что-то другое? — озадаченно спросил Стив. — Уже можно открывать подарки? Я хочу посмотреть.

В этом году на официальной праздничной открытке перед Мстителями, выстроившимися в ряд у камина, возвышался мягкий шар, в центре которого едва виднелся Капитан Америка. Узнать его можно было лишь благодаря тому, что даже семь слоёв пледов не способны спрятать такую линию челюсти.


End file.
